Let's make it our plan to never run
by FlyFirstThinkLater
Summary: Castiel's human, he's struggling. Dean and Sam are there. Dean's kind of having some lovey dovey feelings towards Cas, weird right? It's sweet and sad, and possibly not going anywhere. I don't think this summary does the story any favours, or justice for that matter.


_I don't really know where this is going. It's just the Winchester's and human Cas. With some potential Destiel if I choose to develop this further. I don't know if it's any good, but I kind of wanted people to see it. _

* * *

Dean looks upon the fallen angel.

"It is not of import Dean," Castiel's deep voice confirms.

"Don't tell me it's not of import Cas, it seems of pretty damn import from where I'm standing,"

"And what is so significant about the area in which you are standing Dean?"

Dean peers on, caught momentarily by Castiel's lack of understanding.

"What I mean, is that this is important to me Cas,"

"Why Dean?"

"It just is,"

"I see,"

"Listen, you're human now Cas, I know that's still a fresh cut, but these things matter to us regular people,"

Castiel nods his head, parting his pale, dry lips momentarily, before closing them again. He looks like a fish out of water. He is a fish out of water.

"I went for a walk," Comes his conclusion.

Dean isn't sure whether this makes him feel any more in the know. But in hindsight it's an answer to his question. Then again had he asked one?

"And that's fine, but you've gotta let me or Sam know that you're gonna be gone for _five_ hours Cas,"

Dean's exasperated ; hoping that the man in front of him is least acknowledging what he's trying to explain.

"I'm not a child Dean,"

"I know, but this is all new to you, and you've had me worried out of my mind this past afternoon,"

"You were worried?"

"Really Cas? Yes, because you're my friend and you don't have any angel mojo to protect you now,"

"That does not mean I need a minder, Dean,"

"No, but there are people who care about you, and you could at least have the courtesy to let them know when you're about to go AWOL,"

"AWOL?"

"Away without- Look that doesn't matter, just let me know next time, okay?"

"I shall try,"

"Yeah Cas, you really oughta, and if you need a ride somewhere just tell me,"

Cas nods his head.

"You hungry?"

Castiel contemplates this momentarily, his stomach seems to think so.

"Yes,"

"When's the last time you ate?"

"I can't remember,"

"Goddamit Cas, you gotta take care of yourself man, this, this stuff is necessary,"

What Castiel doesn't admit, is that these physical pains of human life are the perfect deterrent from the guilt he feels in trusting Metratron.

"I'm sorry Dean,"

"It's not your fault; you need some help with this stuff,"

"I know how to eat Dean,"

"That's not what I mean, come one let's go,"

"Where are we going Dean?" Castiel questions once seated in the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean looks at him momentarily.

"Put your seatbelt on,"

Cas looks over at Dean in confusion.

"You don't seem to find yours useful,"

"Just put it on, okay?"

"But I-"

Dean huffs in response, before reaching over Castiel. Their eyes coming into momentary contact and Dean can see not only annoyance in the oceanic blue pools but the stubble beginning to grow along his friend's jaw. He pulls the seatbelt across the ex-angel, the intensity of Cas's gaze unnerving him. He makes his retreat into the safety of his seat. Human Cas, was something that was going to take some getting used to.

Castiel sulks on the way to an edge of town diner.

"Buddy, if you don't want me to treat you like a kid, don't act like one," Dean chuckles upon locking the Impala doors.

"Whatever Dean,"

Did Cas just sass him?

Dean chooses a central booth, slides in and watches as Cas sits down opposite. A waitress comes over shortly after, pretty face and golden hair. Dean notices her approval of Castiel, the way in which she smiles perhaps to toothy as she hands him his menu. This isn't what Cas needs right now, Dean deducts, but Cas is too much himself to notice the attention he's receiving.

"So what you having pal?" Dean questions once the waitress has left them to it.

"I don't know what's good Dean,"

"Well you like red meat right?"

"I do seem to have a craving for it now that I'm-" Castiel's lips can't quite seem to grasp the word.

"Human?" Dean aids and Castiel clears his throat in response.

"Knock yourself out with a burger,"

"Why would I want to render myself unconscious with breaded meat Dean?"

"Never mind, just order yourself a burger, and if you're lucky maybe I'll get you some pie,"

"That's very kind of you Dean,"

"No problemo,"

The waitress returns to take their orders.

"That's a nice raincoat you get there," She smiles, prolonging her stay at their table.

"It's an over coat actually,"

She lets out a quite giggle. "Whatever you say angel,"

Castiel stiffens, Dean notices.

"He's not really one for pet names," Dean explains with fake humour and the waitress takes this as her signal to abandon ship.

"You okay buddy?" Dean questions in a softer tone.

"I'm sorry Dean,"

"Don't apologise, I get it,"

"I highly doubt that," Castiel sighs, and Dean chooses not to take offence at the statement. Cas needs a friend right now, not an argument.

Dean watches as small beads of sweat form on Castiel's brow.

"Why don't you take that thing off?"

"That won't be necessary,"

"You're hot,"

"Is that a flirtation?"

Dean flushes slightly at the thought before chuckling lightly.

"You wish Bambi, I meant as in body heat, you're burning up in that coat,"

"The over coat is actually quite light,"

"Just take it off Cas, and the jacket too,"

Castiel does as he is told. And Dean notices that the shirt he is wearing is still a crisp white. Another thought occurs to him. Cas is going to need clothes, proper clothes, suitable for hunting trips.

"Feel better,"

"Yes, I suppose it is more comfortable when one is not sweltering in their own bodily fluids,"

"Exactly," Dean grins, happy to hear something so Cas leave the ex-angel's lips.

They wait in a comfortable silence until their food arrives.

"Grub's up," Dean muses, rubbing his hands together.

Castiel stares blankly at the meal in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Dean questions, what can possibly be wrong?

"Nothing,"

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"I'm praying,"

"Praying?"

"For the cow that was slaughtered during the creation of this meal,"

"Cas, buddy, eat the goddamn burger,"

Castiel looks up at Dean, before placing the burger between his fingers and taking a bite.

He makes a slight noise of approval upon swallowing his first mouthful and Dean watches content with his friend's satisfaction.

He stares at Castiel.

"Is everything okay Dean?" Castiel questions upon noticing that Dean is still yet to touch his own meal.

"Uh, yeah, just don't want you to get indigestion is all,"

And at that Castiel smiles, the first genuine smile Dean has seen in a long time.

"Eat your food Dean; I have enough knowledge to know that such things taste better when warm,"

Dean nods before making work of his meal.

XXXX

They both end up getting pie. They eat them in the parked Impala underneath a flickering street lamp.

"This is better than I remember," Castiel announces.

"I have good taste,"

"In pies, yes,"

"In everything," Dean corrects. "I mean just look at my baby, she purrs,"

"I'm sure that must be very satisfying,"

"Did you notice the way that waitress was eye screwing you tonight?" Dean quizzes without warning, unsure as to why he's quite so interested in Castiel's responses to such situations.

"I'm sorry, eye screwing?"

"You know, mentally doing the dirty with you in her head,"

"Doing what dirty, Dean?"

"Sex, Cas,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, well did you?"

"I thought perhaps it were a twitch,"

"Cas, she had a twitch alright, one that only you could satisfy,"

"Again, I am lost,"

"What I wanna know is why you're so evasive when it comes to women,"

"I do not like this topic Dean,"

"Cas, she was a pretty little thing and you just ignored her,"

"I didn't realise she was attempting to draw my attention,"

"Look," Dean sighs "She wrote her number on the receipt," Showing the crinkled piece of paper to Casiel. He hadn't intended on doing so.

"And?"

"It means she wants you,"

"Wants me to do what Dean?"

"Sex Cas, she wants the sex with you,"

"Dispose of those digits,"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid Dean,"

"But, you do want to have sex with a female?"

"I am indifferent to sexual orientation Dean,"

"I'm not talking about orientation, I'm talking about gender,"

"Gender does not bother me Dean," And Dean's pretty sure that makes him feel a whole lot brighter. And then shit. He's being gay. And he's not gay. "Besides what does it matter Dean?"

"What you talking about?"

"I do not plan on having romantic encounters of any sorts,"

"Dude, you gotta get your rocks off sometime,"

"This life, your life, my life, it's not a place for emotional attachments,"

"We're friends,"

"And look at how that turned out,"

"What do you mean 'Look at how that turned out'?" Dean turns to Castiel; the ex-angel won't meet his eye.

"You are burdened with me Dean, I can see that,"

"Cut the crap Cas, we're friends, family, and family look out for each other,"

"I do not wish to disappoint you again Dean,"

"You don't disappoint me, you've made mistakes, we all have,"

"The consequences of my actions-"

"You got fucked over okay? You weren't to know,"

"Dean it's not that simple,"

"It is to me,"

Castiel meet Dean's eyes, and Dean can see the gratefulness that swindles there.

"Dean,"

"Yeah Cas?"

"This pie really is very tasty,"

And Dean knows that the 'moment's' over.

"Tell me about it,"

XXXX

Castiel falls asleep on the way back to the motel.

And Dean lets his eyes fall across the smooth panes of the man's face. No furrowed brow, no crinkles, just comfort, and Dean particularly likes the fact that his friend is finally able to rest.

Sam's waiting for them when Dean walks into the motel room.

"Where's Cas?" He questions upon noticing Dean's alone.

"Asleep in the Impala," Dean explains removing his jacket.

"Where'd he go?"

"For a walk,"

"A walk?"

"That's all he told me,"

"Who goes on a walk for five hours?"

"Evidently Cas does,"

"How's he doing?"

"Oh he's just swell,"

"You gonna leave him out there all night?"

"He'll come in if he wakes up,"

"Where'd you take him?"

"To eat,"

"And did he?"

"Yup,"

"That's good,"

"Our waitress had the hots for him," Dean bursts out, surprising himself.

Sam grins lightly "And I'm guessing Cas didn't get the message,"

"Nope,"

"And I'll bet you're glad," Sam mutters.

"What'd you say Sammy?"

"Nothing, just typical Cas,"

"Yeah, only he's not just typical Cas now is he?"

"Well sure he's not got his angel mojo but he's still our friend Dean,"

"But now he sleeps, eats, feels things,"

"He felt things before Dean,"

"It's different Sammy; I can't protect him from this, from being human,"

"Cas can take care of himself Dean,"

"I'm not sure he can,"

"Dean,"

"I mean he doesn't feed himself, and he disappears,"

"He just needs time Dean,"

"It's been weeks Sam,"

"It's Cas,"

"I know,"

"Get some sleep Dean,"

"Maybe I should go and check on him,"

"You said it yourself; he'll come in if he wakes up,"

Dean nods, resigning, slumping down onto the lumpy motel bed.

He closes his eyes, and drifts in and out of sleep.

XXXX

He's half asleep when Cas enters the motel room. It's late, or early morning, but Dean feels a slight ease at hearing his friend's quiet commotion. Dean listens in the silence.

"Stupid coat," He hears Cas mutter, followed by the sound of his trench hitting the floor.

He smiles slightly into the darkness. Supresses his chuckle as Cas grumbles profanities towards the tan pool of fabric.

There's more shuffling and then Dean sees through parted eyes Castiel's figure approach its bed. Which seems a hazardous task for the ex-angel. He stubs his toe on god knows what and whines childishly before collapsing in a similar fashion to Dean on his bed. Dean sleeps easy once he hears Castiel's level breathing. He's lucky enough to get his four hours. They're on the road by 7:23 and Cas is not amused.

"Where are we going?" His voice, gruff from sleep questions among the backseats.

"You need clothes," Sam explains.

"I have clothes," Castiel replies flatly.

"You have a suit and a trench Cas," Dean interjects.

"Your point being?"

"Hygiene purposes," Sam sighs and Cas doesn't have the energy to argue with the moose like man.

Instead he lets his eyes meet Dean's in the rear view mirror.

And Dean stares into him for a few seconds.

A look that says 'Cas buddy, it's gonna be alright,'

But Castiel isn't sure. He breaks the contact, closes his eyes and thinks of home. The only difference being that Dean is there. His green eyes giving Castiel that same look, way up in the realms of heaven. And this confuses him.

They arrive at a store. It's big and Castiel instantly dislikes it. He likes his suit.

He's used to his suit. Used to never having to change it.

"Castiel," Sam speaks, ushering him into the shop.

Castiel hovers by Dean's side once they're inside.

"Go wild," Dean instructs, arms gesturing outwards.

Castiel appears confused.

"What he means, is take your pick," Sam offers.

Castiel glares at the hunters.

A shop assistant approaches. Dean notices her first.

Black hair, tan skin. And Dean can sense, if the look she's giving Cas is anything to go by, that there's going to be a repeat of the yesterday's diner scenario.

"How may I help you?" She asks, a few feet from Castiel.

Dean mumbles something about being perfectly capable, before Sam clears his throat noisily and explains that they're looking for some 'casual men's wear'.

Casual. Dean thinks. Ain't noting casual about hunting.

Castiel lingers behind Sam, who follows the shop assistant.

Dean trails behind.

"I'll be by the front desk if you need anything else," The woman smiles, eyes drifting towards Castiel.

Dean wants to push her aside, tell her to go and fuck herself.

He doesn't, finds himself confused by his own jealousy.

He's not gay.

He knows what women like.

_He knows Castiel. _

"Dean," Castiel's voice catches his attention.

"Huh?"

"Is everything alright Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas, everything's fine,"

Castiel doesn't press further. He sticks by Dean's side as Sam prances around selecting various items of clothing.

Dean uses all he has not to face palm. It's difficult.

Cas follows Sam begrudgingly to the fitting rooms.

Castiel isn't stupid; he's capable of trying on his own clothes.

He's observed mankind for centuries, this he can do.

Removing his shirt, fiddling with buttons and zippers, how hard can it be?

Perhaps it's the fact that Castiel lacks patience that renders one of his shirt buttons torn from its rightful place.

The top one at that.

Too much haste, not enough speed.

He slows himself, and gingerly, as if though each were his own grace, he slips them undone. Places the fallen button in his trench coat pocket and vows that he'll mend it.

Return it home.

Dean doesn't really know why they're bothering with changing rooms.

Clothes are clothes.

He mutters so before Sam bitch faces him.

"We need to make sure that they fit, Dean,"

Dean sulks.

Minutes pass, Castiel is silent. No sounds of shuffling, no struggle.

And Dean wonders if he's managed to suffocate himself somehow.

"Hey, Cas buddy, you all good in there?"

Continued silence.

"Cas?" Sam tries.

Nothing.

"Maybe you should go in?" Sam offers.

Dean eyes widen comically at the suggestion.

"What? Why me?"

"Because he's _your_ angel," Sam hisses.

"_Was _my angel," Dean snaps.

_And wait what?_

"I may no longer be a celestial being, but I can hear you both," Castiel's voice speaks from the other side of the curtain.

Dean and Sam exchange looks.

"Cas, can I come in?" Sam asks him loudly.

"I thought you wanted me to do it?" Dean rouses.

"That won't be necessary," Castiel tells them both, pulling the curtain open, trench coat and suit back in place.

Dean notices a missing button. He doesn't say anything.

Castiel looks pale. Paler than usual. And Dean doesn't like it.

But he's Cas's friend, not some sappy girlfriend and he's going to pretend that it doesn't bother him.

Because so what if Cas looks like he's seen a ghost? Which probably isn't the best analogy seeing as a ghost wouldn't scare Cas. Not even human Cas.

Dean realises he's reading too much into this when Sam and Cas are already on their way to the counter.

God darn emotions, who the hell needs em?

They're back up front, being served by the pretty shop assistant.

She's idly chatting to Sam, but Dean can see her eyes flickering towards Castiel.

Castiel seems none the wiser. He's still too white and it's got Dean on edge.

Dean doesn't get why. His human body freak him out?

They're just about by the exit when the shop assistant calls out to them.

"Excuse me," And darn.

She walks up to Castiel unabashedly, a slight tint to her olive cheeks.

"Yes?" Castiel questions, voice commanding and gruff.

"You probably get this all the time, but would you like to perhaps come for a drink with me after my shift?"

Dean almost blurts out a no for him.

_Almost._

Sam's trying to hide his amusement. He's failing.

What surprises them both though is Castiel's response.

There's a long pondering silence, in which he stares at her.

"Okay,"

_What?_

"Okay?" Sam questions, in awe of this woman who seems to have what it takes to persuade Castiel.

"Excellent, I mean, great, stop by just before we close up,"

She scribbles her number onto the back of a loose price tag and hands it to Castiel.

"I'll see you later…"

"Castiel," He offers in a vulgar monotone.

"Castiel," She tries it out, and Dean wants to rip the name from her pretty mouth.

She turns away, and Sam looms over Castiel.

"Angela," Sam states, reading her scrawl.

And Dean doesn't quite know why he's seething.

He can't protect Cas from women. No matter how hard he tries.

"Let's go," Dean snaps, and Sam trails behind, a knowing look plastered across his smug face.

XXXX

"You really going through with this huh?" Dean questions as Castiel adjusts his new sweater.

"This _is_ what human beings do, is it not?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean, what about all that talk the other day, you know, about you having no interest in being with a woman?"

Castiel's brow creases.

"I do not plan to engage in any intercourse with her Dean,"

Dean snorts "Then why'd you say yes?"

"I don't know, the company maybe,"

"Well what's wrong with Sammy's company?" _More importantly my company?_

"Nothing, I enjoy it quite thoroughly,"

"Just try not to freak her out, okay?" Dean sighs, defeated, Cas is doing this. And he has every right to. He's not Dean's to control.

"I'll try not to,"

"If she asks you what it is that you do, it's hunting, you got that?"

Castiel nods.

"Animal hunting, not supernatural,"

"Dean," Castiel states, he's not stupid.

Dean drives Castiel to the store, and he watches him go.

XXXX

"So… how'd it go Romeo?" Dean questions once Castiel is next to him in the Impala, 3 hours and 6 minutes later. Not that he's been counting.

"Uneventful," The ex-angel speaks.

"Elaboration?"

"She was pleasant enough, perhaps too pleasant,"

"Too pleasant?"

"Yes,"

"So what? You like moody?"

"I don't know what I like,"

Dean sits stunned for a moment before he finds his voice again.

"So that was it? She was too nice for you?"

"Yes, that and…" Castiel doesn't proceed.

"And… what?" Dean presses, intrigued more than he cares to admit.

"She didn't have green eyes," Castiel sighs, and Dean doesn't press anymore, just lets that information sink in.

* * *

_Don't really know where this is going to go. Not quite sure it has any potential._


End file.
